


Clueless Bitch

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [31]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucretia is a bitch, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Ilithyia and Lucretia have never truly seen eye to eye. For instance, Lucretia sees herself as an all desirable sexual being. And Ilithyia sees her as a strung out whore.





	Clueless Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> See I'm slowly catching up! I even updated an Avengers fic in the process. Gotta work on CBCB and SL. Plus one of my Walking Dead fics, but hey I'm getting there! Work has been busy as all hell and I'm trying to find a new house along with my friend and her fiance. Also toddler's are rather bossy! Anyways sorry for the delay in work flow you guys. Thanks for the support, comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies!

Crixus looking between the two women, starts to think maybe there was something going on here that he was missing. Naevia certainly looked uncomfortable. He glances to his left to see Spartacus studying them. Ilithyia smirks as she sips her wine. Lucretia clutches her cup tightly in her hands. Her smile was plastered on, but Crixus knows her enough to see that she was furious. The tension in the room could be cut with a fruit knife! Uncomfortable he shifts from foot to foot. Lucretia glances at him clearing her throat. 

"You're free to go." She dismisses them. Hesitantly the two gladiators follow the guards out the door and down the stairs. 

"Are they  _always_ like that?" Spartacus asks once they were put back into the bowels of the Ludus. Crixus raises an eyebrow at him. Oh, so they were being nice today. Okay.

"Like what? Catty?" He asks, unable to keep his snark out of the question. Spartacus shoots him a glare.

"Do not mock me. I know of women and their ability to undermine one-another but I was talking about the sexual tension surrounding them." Crixus blinks at him. 

"You believe the two wish to fuck each other?" He laughs out. Spartacus scowls. 

"I do not ask for your enjoyment. Simply out of curiosity." Crixus smirks at him.

"Glaber's bitch only started showing up here after you were purchased. I do not know much about her relationship to Lucretia. But it seems our Domina seeks to posses the cunt." He explains with a shrug walking away. Spartacus watches him in amazement before glancing up at the ceiling. At this point he wasn't sure how he thought  _that_ was going to turn out. But he was sure it wasn't going to end in Ilithyia's favor.

 

 

Ilithyia smiles at Lucretia as she chatters about the riches of Rome and how she was excited to return. Her eyes settle on the way the older woman licks the wine off of her lips. She was sure to know a few tricks with that thing. Her smile widens her laughter barely contained as she thinks about how Lucretia must have fucked more than a hundred men and women to get to be a Lanista's wife. She drinks deeply from her cup as she contemplates how many more the red head would fuck to get to a higher position. She wonders what Lucretia's type of woman was. Although looking at her husband Iliythia was a little worried about what that answer could possibly be. 

Lucretia smiles politely, keeping her temper under control for the time being. She was really glad Crixus was back to form. It would make her stress relieving fuck with him later all the easier. Her smile widens thinking about the fact that she and she alone has Crixus. A fact she was determined to keep. Lucretia feels her heart skip a beat the exact second her cunt begins to moisten. Her eyes stay glued to the curve of Ilithyia's breast. It wasn't her fault her gaze was drawn there. How could it not when the little bitch pulled her dress open to fan herself. It wasn't even hot today. 

Slowly the two of them lock eyes. Conversation haults. Lucretia sucks in a breath noticing the visible gulp Ilithyia makes. It could be so easy .reach across and pull the little blonde bitch into her lap. Make her scream as she cums against Lucretia's thigh. But she couldn't do that. This was the wife of the Legatus. As much as she  _ached_ for it. Ilithyia would never agree and would raise a fuss if Lucretia attempted anything of the sort. In time of course she could convince the clueless young thing. But now was too soon. 

Ilithyia shifts so she was laying on her side. Silently  _begging_ Lucretia to crawl over. She could just imagine all that red hair getting tangled in Ilithyia's fingers as she held Lucretia's face between her legs. What need would she of her beloved husband or the powerful Crixus if she could just get a taste of what the Lanista's wife was capable of? At the thought of Gaius, Ilithyia clears her throat and changes the topic of conversation. 

 Lucretia drinks deeply from her cup before joining her. The two of them smile and gossip. Acting as if nothing ever happened. After all: nothing did.


End file.
